Ciel Phantomhive against the annoyances of the world
by Knight-kun
Summary: Ciel is sick in bed with a fever, Alois is in the Phantomhive manor, and the shinigami are investigating the Phantomhive manor. What can possibly get worse!This story is from this RP me and my friend did SebastianXCiel hints of AloisXCiel
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji

* * *

"Sebastian, get me some tea." Ordered butler smiled and bowed slightly."right away Bocchan".he headed straight for the kitchen,his tail coat a few a few minutes,he came back with the tea cart"Earl Grey Tea my lord".Ciel took his tea and drank slowly before putting the cup down and said "Sebastian, I have a job for you. Lately Alois Trancy has been snooping around the manor, I want you to find him and bring him to me." Ordered Ciel, with a serious look on his butler nodded at once."of course,i will have him return home..perhaps Claude Faustus could pick him up.." he bowed."or would you like me to bring him directly to you?"There was no expression on the other's face,he took a napkin and handed it to him. Ciel took the napkin and wiped his mouth clean of tea. "I want you to bring him to me, I want to talk to him about his behavior.

I'm getting fed up with the way he acts toward me." Said Ciel, looking annoyed from just thinking about what Alois did to him. Sebastian chuckled "Right away my lord."he went out the door and looked for the Trancy was hiding in one of the Guest room,he was deep asleep. Sebastian picked up the boy and carried him to Ciel's study" my lord.."When Sebastian came into Ciel's study, he found him asleep on his desk. Sebastian threw Alois in the water and quickly went back to the sleeping 13-year old."Bocchan"he spoke softly as he shook the Young boy gently. "wake up",.he sighed slightly and kept shaking the boy by the shoulder, Ciel just groaned as he moved his head into his arms, trying to block out Sebastian. Ciel's cheeks were red and he was panting in his sleep.

Sebastian put his hand up to Ciel's forehead and his eyes widened as he retracts his hand from Ciel "My..Bocchan you have a really high fever."he carried the other and placed him on his shoulder carrying him to his room,he took off the other's shoes and coat as he layed him on the bed,he headed for the bathroom and looked for medicine. Finni came in to the kitchen and saw Sebastian looking around and asked "Sebastian-san, what are you looking for?" as he saw Sebastian quickly look around in a panic.

"The young master has a terrible fever,help me look for medicine" the butler did not bother to even look at the servant,he was too busy looking for useful medicine,everything they had seem to be asthma related medice and what looked at Finni looking for the medicine and went for a few wet towels to put on the young master's Sebastian was at the door of Ciel's bedroom , he heard groaning coming from the young 13-year old. When he went in, what he saw was Alois Trancy right on top of Ciel. "TRANCY" the butler placed the towels on the table and quickly headed towards the blonde,he picked him up and threw him on the growled a little and went to kneel down next to the blue eyed touched his forehead and frowned a little.

"Bocchan..how are you feeling?"he asked while covering the boy with warm blankets."Like a ray of sunshine, how do you think i feel?" Asked a sarcastic Ciel, annoyed knowing Alois has touched him and that Sebastian isn't getting rid of him right now. While Sebastian was checking up on Ciel, Alois was sneaking around the room to behind Sebastian and glomped Ciel which caused him to roll of the grew irritated by the blonde and simply grabbed him by the neck making him rise up in the air,he squeeze the boy's neck causing him to gasp for air. Suddenly Claude poofed up from nowhere and said "Excuse me Michaelis, but i think i can take it from here." "Take him, and keep him away from me and if I see him around my manor again, he won't be alive when you arrive." Threaten Ciel, glaring at Claude and Alois. Sebastian chuckled as he let the boy go,making fall directly to the floor."i dont want to see you around here,understood?"

He demanded the other butler and his annoying Master. "Understood, now come my highness. We have business to attend to." Said Claude, then poofed away with Alois. Ciel then wobbled to his bed, but before he can reach his bed, he collapsed on the floor, panting and with a flushed face. "Bocchan!" Yelled Sebastian in a worried tone. "are you alright?"He picked up the boy and placed him on the bed. Ciel didn't reply, when Sebastian checked up on him, he saw that Ciel was red in the face and was panting, Ciel looked like he was going to have an asthma attack. Sebastian quickly put Ciel on his bed and called the doctor. When the call finished, Sebastian went to put the wet towel on Ciel's forehead and went to the entrance way, waiting for the doctor's arrival.

* * *

Here's my new story, this whole thing is from this rp me and my partner did last night. I was Ciel and She was Sebastian. That's all for now, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Kuroshitsuji

**Ciel - KuroNeko26**

**Sebastian - My Partner(She has no account)**

* * *

Once the doctor had arrived Sebastian quickly lead him to the young masters room,he was laying there all red and with a high fever, he let the doctor do his job and slowly stepped doctor finished his emanation and stepped aside. "It seems that he has influenza." Said the doctor."Influenza? How did the young lord catch that?" Asked Sebastian. "I'm not sure, but just make sure he gets lots of rest and give him these pills, and he will feel better." Said the doctor while packing up his materials, getting ready to leave. "Also make sure he doesn't go near anyone." Said the doctor as he butler sat next to the boy and touched his forehead as he sighed,he placed a pill inside his lips and handed him water"take these pills my lord"Ciel didn't reply. 'It seems the young master is asleep' thought Sebastian, he thought what can he do to make Ciel take his pills."I wonder..." Thought Sebastian.

* * *

Sorry if its short. My friend refuses to RP with me. This is what I have since we last RP-ed. Sorry again. Also, I put up a pole on new ideas for fanfictions, so go vote on what you want. Last thing, if anyone have read my Hetalia story '**Magic Mishap**', I need some ideas for the new chapter. So if you have ideas just Pm me. Thank you. Plz Review!


End file.
